


Honeybun

by yeolmaenpc



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Park Chanyeol, Short & Sweet, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolmaenpc/pseuds/yeolmaenpc
Summary: Chanyeol has a surprise for Baekhyun...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol stepped out of the clinic into the cold morning. He stared up at the gray sky. The weather was freezing cold, and the streets were covered with snow. But Chanyeol felt warm inside, he felt like it was spring in his heart, the first buds of love ready to burst into bloom.

He took the snow covered road home instead of hailing a cab, wrapping Baekhyun's scarf around his nose and mouth so he could smell the comforting scent of his husband.

_Oh, Baekhyunee..._

Chanyeol smiled to himself, tucking his hands in his coat pockets as he meandered along the length of Seoul.

The city was awake this lovely midmorning. Chanyeol watched them all serenely: commuters mumbling into their thermos cups, people walking to work, students on the way to class. Once or twice he caught sight of a baby being pushed on strollers, their chubby cheeks pink from the chill.

He stopped by a small cafe, and ordered a small treat for himself. No coffee, he reminded himself. Tea will be fine. Green tea, like Baekhyun would order for him. It was a small sacrifice to make, but Chanyeol was no stranger to sacrifices.

The cake melted in his mouth, light and lovely.

Shortcake, he thought. Jellybean. Cupcake. Sugar pie. My little honeybun.

He wondered how he was going to tell Baekhyun.

He exited the café with a paper bag on his arm and a thoughtful tilt to his head. Had the world always been this interesting, this beautiful? He felt like a new person.

He was almost home now, and at the last minute, Chanyeol decided to go to the small flower shop at the corner. He bought himself a pot of azaleas on a whim. Abundance, the owner explained. He would have gotten a bouquet, but he quite liked the thought of watching something grow and flourish under his care.

When he reached the apartment, he put the bread in the oven, the small pot of flowers on the coffee table, set up the camera on the tripod, and waited for Baekhyun to come back home from work.

Chanyeol was in the middle of reading a blog when the front door opened with a quiet click.

“Baekhyunee!” Chanyeol enthused, sweeping his husband into a sweet kiss. “Hi!”

“Hey, my love.” Baekhyun buried his cold nose into Chanyeol's collar, his hands sneaking down to warm themselves under the back of Chanyeol's pink hoodie, caressing Chanyeol's soft and warm skin with his almost frozen fingertips. Chanyeol squeaked and whined playfully, but the little laugh he got from Baekhyun was worth it.

“I have a surprise for you, Baekhyunee ~ ”

“I love your surprises.”

“You do?”

“And I love you. What’s all this about?”

Chanyeol tore away and clicked the record button on the camera, before leading Baekhyun by the hand to the front of the oven. The inside light had been turned on, and the little piece of pastry sat innocently in the middle of the tray.

“Did you bake?”

“In a matter of speaking.”

“Huh?”

“What’s in the oven, Baekhyunee?”

“Uh… bread?” Baekhyun asked.

“What kind of bread?”

“Like, a bun?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t get it.”

“I’ll wait, Baekhyunee.”

Chanyeol watched his handsome husband furrow his eyebrows in concentration, his hand scratching the back of his head in his confusion. “There is a bun…in the oven?”

“Yep.”

“…There is a bun in the oven.”

Chanyeol laughed. “Baekhyunee!” His hand unconsciously lay on his stomach. His husband zeroed in on the gesture, and realization struck him like lightning. Baekhyun's eyes widened and a grin overcame his handsome features. Chanyeol felt the buds in his heart flower into full effect.

“We... we’re having a baby??!!”

“We’re having a baby!” Chanyeol confirmed, smiling excitedly.

“OH MY GOD!!! We're having a baby!!!!!” Baekhyun laughed whole heartedly as he ran his hands through his hair and opened his arms for his Chanyeol.

Baekhyun easily caught Chanyeol when he jumped, strong arms holding Chanyeol up without a tremble. Baekhyun spun them around, and their kitchen was wide enough that Baekhyun could hold Chanyeol up into a dip and looking deeply into his beautiful sparkling eyes.

“Byun Chanyeol, I would kill for you.”

“Oh, Baekhyunee!” Chanyeol was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, and there were tears beading at the corners of his eyes. “That’s so romantic!”

Baekhyun carefully pulled them back onto their feet, before sweeping Chanyeol into a bridal carry. Chanyeol waved as Baekhyun turned his back to the camera and they left the frame.

And who knows what was that Baekhyun wanted do to his adorable fiance in private to celebrate this beautiful day....?!


	2. Not an update / Thank you and goodbye!

Hello ~

Uhmm... well... It's not an update...  
I just needed to talk about something with you...

I think I won't be writing anymore... or at least for a long time...?

We all know that the kind of fictions I've published till now have been somehow... weird?! I don't know really... it's just that I've always wanted to read things like this, so I decided to publish them myself... because I thought maybe there are people all around the world that may be like me! But there's not much of these kind of things for them to read...

But people hate my writings!

First because I'm a BaekYeolist, I'm a top Baekhyun & bottom Chanyeol enthusiast, then because I write things like... I don't know... very sad things?! Sickfics? Or things that include soft, miserable, poor characters?

And till right now, the only thing that I've received as feedback (apart from a few precious comments and kudos ❤) has been complaints and hate...!

And it's a little... disappointing?! And I have to confess that I'm totally discouraged!

I was writing for my own heart and for those who like this kind of fiction and I didn't expect people to love them, but I didn't expect to receive complaints and bad words neither...!

And I wanna be honest : It literally broke my heart...

And well... I think I have to accept that my thoughts and my feelings are not suitable for this world....

Ah... I'm sorry for talking too much 😅

I just needed to talk about it...

By the way...

I wanted to say thank you to all of you my dear dear readers! Those who commented lovely words for me that encouraged me to write more, those who left kudos and even those who just read my stories! These all meant a lottttttt to me! I will never forget this precious experience here...

Please stay safe and happy,

With so much love, 

Nia.


End file.
